


Three times it was in front of Pidge's salad and one time it wasn't

by iwannabeknown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Help, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Swearing, how daaaank can i be, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: ListenI honestly can't explain this you'll just have to click on it and trust me





	Three times it was in front of Pidge's salad and one time it wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnugASrUF2M

**The first time**

 

Pidge was eating her salad on the table when Matt and Shiro started making out in the kitchen

 

**"hEy bItCh NuGgET get a room!"** Pidge called continuing to eat her salad

 

Matt just continued to make out with Shiro while giving her the finger

 

**"wOw ReAL MaTUre MAttY"**

 

Matt put up his other finger

 

**"bO1 If you don't-**

 

Matt took of his shoe and chucked it at her, it landed in her salad

 

**"BEXCUSE ME HOE DID YOU JUST FUCKING THROW YOUR SHOE INTO MY SALAD- YOU KNOW WHAT,,, I'M DONE. I'M FUCKING DONE"** Pidge shoved her salad onto the floor and the bowl shattered as she walked out of the room

 

Shiro pulled away **_"_** _Should we clean that up?"_

 

_" **No."**_ Matt kissed him again

 

**The Second time**

 

Pidge was being a good ol' bean eating her salad at the kitchen island while doing her homework before the door opened and she was interrupted

 

**"Hey fucktard did you- NO NOT AGAIN"** Shiro and Matt burst into the kitchen only pulling away to grab a water from the fridge before continuing and going up to Matt's room

 

Matt pulled away **_"YOU LOOK EXTRA SLUTTY TODAY BITCH"_**

 

 

**"I KNOW THAT WAS MY GOAL YOU FUCKING TWAT"**

 

**_"YOU LOOK LIKE THAT DOG FROM JOHNNY TEST"_  
**

 

**"w0w"**

 

Matt chugged the water bottle and then threw it at Pidge's salad bowl, knocking it off the table

 

**"THAT'S THE SECOND ONE THIS WEEK MATT MOM'S GONNA KILL ME"**

 

_**" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ "** _

 

** The third time **

 

Pidge walked into the bathroom while Matt was showering because damn son she had to pee and she wasn't waiting

 

**"Matt i'm taking a wazz"** Pidge yelled walking into the bathroom

 

Matt tripped startled by Pidge and pulled down on the curtain bringing it with him which left him and Shiro on the floor of the shower wrapped in a periodic table shower curtain

 

**_"_ ** **_Wait why the fuck are you bringing a salad to the toilet?"_ **

 

**"Why are you and Shiro in the shower together...ARE YOU TWO FUCKING? IN FRONT OF MY SALAD? I- don't even answer that"** Pidge dropped her salad bowl and backed out of the room

 

_"Well that makes number three"_ Shiro smirked standing up

 

_**"SHIRO PUT YOUR DICK AWAY"** _

__

**"I don't even want to know"** Pidge mumbled to herself, walking back to her room

 

**The one time it wasn't**

 

Pidge was sitting at the kitchen table eating her spaghetti (get it, because she's Italian) when Matt and Shiro walked into the kitchen in towels

 

**"What the fuck-why are you in towels?"**

 

_"Don't worry about it"_ Shiro said shoving a bowl of spaghetti under his towel

 

**"I- why?"**

 

Shiro shrugged _"My dick got hungry"_

 

**"I'm just gonna-"** Pidge picked up her salad **"-I'm leaving"**

 

Pidge got up and walked into the living room with her spaghetti to find Matt and Shiro making out on the couch

 

**"H O W"**

 

**_"Don't worry about it"_ **

 

 

Pidge pulled out her phone and called Lance

**"Help"**

"Ha what now?"

**"theyre doing it again"**

"wE'll CUm Pick U uP DaD"

 

*BEEP BEEP* "WE'RE HERE MOTHERFUCKER" Lance screamed at the house

 

_"sHut the Fuck up Lance"_ Keith said

 

"Fuck me"

 

_"no"_

 

**"Stop fucking in the car or ill drop my spaghetti"**

 

 

"You won't"

Right then and there Pidge dropped her spaghetti on the seat

 

"You WHORE"

 

**"I warned you bitch**

**you know not to test me"**

 

"you're cleaning that up"

 

**"I think the fuck not you trick ass bitch"** Pidge jumped out of the car window and did a ninja roll  **"See you later fuckers"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wont apologize  
> http://orig05.deviantart.net/089d/f/2016/198/7/4/triggered_mini_ladd_gif_by_adrawingpersonthing-daadgfa.gif


End file.
